


Ghosts n Stuff

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Ghost Hunter AU, Horror Elements, Human AU, M/M, kakavege, sexual tension you can cut with a knife, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: For Kakavege Week 2019 Sept 7. Prompts: Ghost Hunter AU - Lost in Space - Fighting Over Food - Leather.Goku and Vegeta are ghost hunters. After a botched job, they have to deal with a ghost that has joined them on their spaceship.





	Ghosts n Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is late and rushed, but I really wanted to submit it on time

“You absolute moron! You nincompoop!” Vegeta was seething with rage.

“Hehe.”

“I swear to God Kakarot if you are laughing because I said poop right now I will knock your block off.

“Sorry Geta.”

Vegeta grumbled. They had lost almost all of their supplies and barely escaped with their lives because somebody just had to go in half cocked with no idea with what they were up against. And Vegeta also being an idiot threw himself in fully to save the dumbass. 

“Shut up. Well have to go back to Capsule Corp and restock up on all of our supplies. Bulma is gonna have a field day.”

“At least we can eat some real food.”

“Don’t talk to me about food when you’re the imbecile who lost all of ours!”

Vegeta was cramped in their tiny shuttle and his patience was already shot. It took every ounce of self control not to elbow the larger man behind him in the face. 

He had never gotten used to how close they had to be in the tiny pod. ‘I swear Bulma does this in purpose.’ He grumbled. If Goku put his arms around him it would look like they were in a loving embrace. But the fool knew better now - the first and only time he tried Vegeta all but shattered one of his arms.

Now no matter how awkward or uncomfortable he got he kept his arms away from Vegeta. His sheer mass was already enough to put up with, and he basically had to sit in his lap. Vegeta was mortified but Bulma swore she was trying to make a bigger one...but it had been a year of them hunting ghosts on different planets and every time it was the same lack of personal space.

The shuttle was finally approaching the Capsule H1. It was left orbiting the dessert like planet Vegeta was desperate to get away from. This was the first time they had messed up and failed so colossally that they had to leave the planet before the job was finished. 

When the shuttle ship connected to the main ship and the doors opened, Vegeta wasted no time separating from the other man. He thought he heard his name called but ignored it. 

He went straight to the ship’s controls. The faster he put in the course for Earth, the faster they’d return and he could put this nightmare of a mission behind him.

Vegeta looked around, he didn’t see Goku anywhere. He quickly put in the coordinates for home and set it to auto pilot. He all but flew to his own quarters he was running so fast.

Once he was inside he locked the door and sighed. He slowly made his way over to his bed and sank into the side. He closed his eyes and was assaulted with images from earlier.

Goku taunting the ghost without checking how powerful it was, being his usual cocky self, sporting a ridiculously over confident grin. 

The shapeless ghost hiding its true form but blowing up their unguarded case of capsules holding their supplies and weapons. 

The look on Goku’s face when Vegeta pulled him away and pushed him back into the shuttle.

Vegeta felt a familiar cold prickly feeling. The hairs on the back of his head stood on end. He opened his eyes and groaned. Something had followed them. For now the ‘guest’ appeared as a shimmer. 

“What do you want?” He growled at it. Pissed again at Goku for botching the job. This had never happened before. 

As if reading his mind the ghost began to take shape, one he was regrettably very familiar with.

“What do you want?” The ghost snarked back sarcastically, exaggerating when it said ‘you’.

“You don’t have to tell me, I already know.” The ghost blinked rapidly looking up through long lashes. 

“I don’t know what you’re implying-“ Vegeta was seething with rage.

“Don’t lie, ‘Geta.’” He used Goku’s irritating nickname for him. “I have been watching you for awhile now. I know what your heart truly desires.”

Vegeta’s mouth fell open at the sheer audacity. He grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be a wooden back scratcher and swung wildly.

The ghost laughed, imitating Goku’s perfectly. Backing away from every swing. Vegeta gave up and threw it, the wooden object flew through the ghost and landed across the room. Vegeta dived back to the other side of the bed. He reached under and grabbed blindly until he felt medal. 

He shot the ectoplasm laser ray wildly. He was crazy with rage and lost all sense of strategy or sense.

When he came to moments later the ghost was gone. He had shot holes all through out his walls and door. He opened the door to check the damage. 

He cursed under his breath as he realized he had caused more damage even further outside his own room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the ship’s controls. The monitors had been hit. There was smoke coming from the cracks. The damage didn’t stop there either. A good portion of the controls were completely fried. 

The display light showed the autopilot was still on, but there was no way to know if the correct coordinates hadn’t been erased or replaced. Vegeta looked around. ‘Where’s Kakarot?’

He ran to check on him. ‘Maybe he was attacked? He could be hurt or worse!’

Vegeta threw his door open just to see him laying sprawled out taking up the entire bed. He was snoring softly and drooling into his pillow. He had headphones on and could hear it from the doorway. He scowled when he caught himself smiling at the sight. He closed the door and went to find their emergency communicator.

“No point waking him now, save myself some time before he finds out what I did.”

He found what he was looking for and cringed as he put in the correct number sequence. ‘Bulma is going to be pissed.’

“Geta? What the heck happened?”

Goku found him awhile later. He had fallen asleep on the couch in the common area. Bulma had screamed at him for an hour straight before confirming his worst fear. The coordinates had been reset, and they were basically blindly floating through space while waiting for Bulma to come up with a solution. 

Not to mention the stowaway ghost could still be on board. He rubbed his temples. “Your stupid stunt allowed a spook to follow us on board. He was annoying and telling depraved lies trying to get under my skin. It unnerved me. I attacked it but it still managed to escape.”

“If it was lying, why’d you let it get you like that?”

Vegeta blinked. Goku sat down on the other end of the coach. Vegeta was shocked further as he picked up his feet, got comfortable and placed them in his lap instead.

Ignoring his question Vegeta spoke dangerously low.

“Aren’t you being rather familiar?”

That was the wrong question to ask and Vegeta regretted it immediately.

The slow sly smile that appeared on Goku’s face annoyed Vegeta to no end. He knew what he was about to say and couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“I seem to remember being very familiar with you Vegeta, and you didn’t seem to mind then.”

“Don’t get coy with me moron. It was just a measly kiss.”

“It was more than a single kiss. But you’ve had a stick up your butt ever since.” Goku huffed.

“It was a mistake and I regret it terribly. You’re a horrible kisser and your mere presence disgusts me!” Vegeta stalked out the room but thought he heard a ‘yeah right’ mumbled under his breath. 

He growled as he approached the door to his room. There was a huge hole. He couldn’t hide from Goku here. If the other man was persistent he couldn’t escape his presence until they returned to Earth. 

Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he laid down. He had met Goku around the same time he found out about ghosts. He had approached Capsule Corp when he discovered his apartment was haunted. 

They had sent Goku, a beautiful man that ruined Vegeta’s life the moment he opened his mouth for the first time in front of him. However they had made a good team, Vegeta was a natural. So he had followed him back to Capsule Corp and they had been working together ever since. He asked about his ridiculous name, Goku informed him that his family had been killed by ghosts when he was a kid. He was adopted and given a different name. Because it bothered him Vegeta began to call him by his birth name. It’s been so long it would be weird if he called him anything else now.

At the last Christmas party Vegeta had drank way too much and cornered Goku under the mistletoe. When he had woken up the next day and remembered what happened he was furious with himself. He vowed that it would never happen again. 

He avoided Goku for two days. That’s as long as he could hold out. He had tried sneaking around, waiting until Goku was asleep mostly, to leave his room. His stomach didn’t care. He was hungry and couldn’t wait any longer. 

Whatever Goku had made for dinner smelled delicious. It was making his stomach growl and mouth water. He walked out with his head held high and did his best to seem apathetic toward the situation. 

“Nice to you today your highness.” Vegeta ignored the heavy sarcasm. Goku seemed to let it go and began speaking to him like normal. 

“I didn’t make that much food, but feel free to dig in.” They both had a large appetite. 

Vegeta loaded up his plate and sat down. He had only gotten in a few bites before the emergency communicator went off. He answered the call and watched in awe as Goku continued to stuff his face as Bulma’s face was projected in front of them, hovering over the table. 

“Alright guys, I was able to upload Earth’s coordinates back into your ship. It says your only about a day away. Good thing you were still heading in the right direction this whole time.” Vegeta grunted and Goku tried to say something but his mouth was full. Bulma frowned at the lack of enthusiasm before disconnecting the call. 

Vegeta went to take another bite from his plate but noticed it had mysteriously vanished. He also took note that Goku had more food in front of him then he had the last time he looked.

“Kakarot you oaf! You said you would share.”

“You were talking to Bulma. I didn’t really make enough to share and I was hungry!”

He began shoving food into his mouth as fast as possible. Vegeta leapt up and tried to take the plate away from him, but Goku grabbed it and wouldn’t let go. Vegeta pulled harder but didn’t have a good enough grip. His fingers slipped as Goku pulled back with all of his strength. 

Expecting resistance, Goku accidentally pulled the plate straight into his lap, causing food to spray all over him.

“Dang it Vegeta, these are my last clothes.” Goku whined.

“Serves you right for trying to hog all of the food.”

Goku grumbled as he got up, and from what Vegeta could hear the whole way to showers. Vegeta couldn’t help the smirk that crept on his face and stayed there the whole time he made more food. Enough for the both of them.

He heard the shower stop and had to turn back around to where the food was when he looked up just in time to see Goku walk out in nothing but his towel. Vegeta fought a blush as he silently prayed Goku had something to wear despite what he had said. 

Vegeta put the food in the table and started on his own plate, still very hungry. He was going to make a sarcastic comment when he heard Goku return. He inhaled, ready to speak when looked up but was suddenly lost for words.

Goku stood in front of him completely clad in leather. His black pants were tight. The sides tied together like shoe laces. Heavy duty boots went up past his ankles. He wore an extremely tight white tank top under a black leather jacket with medal studs on the shoulders. He even had matching leather fingerless gloves. The whole outfit showed off his toned muscles and screamed sex appeal. 

Goku brushed off Vegeta’s reaction. “Something Bulma packed, I found it along with a bunch of other interesting things I’m going to have to ask her about later.” Goku shrugged sitting down and began eating. “Thanks for the food Geta.”

Vegeta didn’t say a word. He eventually was able to close his mouth and began eating again. He kept darting his eyes from his plate to Goku. After Goku finished he got up and took his plate to the sink. Vegeta was so lost in thought he didn’t hear him walk back over. Only when he heard a soft whisper and warm breath against his ear if he come back to reality. 

Goku had leaned down over him to sensually say in a subdued voice, “I’m glad you like the outfit Vegeta. Maybe I’ll wear it more often.”

Vegeta’s brain took too long to register the actual words that were said. Goku was already walking away, and all Vegeta could do was watch as his ass sashayed exaggeratedly the whole way until he turned the corner.

Vegeta sat in his chair for a long time before his legs would work again. He was too embarrassed at what had just happened and how his body reacted to go after him and tell him in no way did he like his outfit.

As he was about to head back to his room to sulk he heard Goku scream.

“Geta get in here!”

He grabbed the emergency kit from the wall and ran toward Goku’s room. He shifted through the capsules until he found the right one.

It was an old outdated container but it would have to do. He walked in to find Goku locked in a physical battle with the ghost from before, each holding onto the others hands trying to push the other away. 

‘It’s so strong for him to be physically over powering him.’

“Why do you look like me?” He growled at the ghost. The ghost didn’t answer but it’s appearance began to change. Instead of being a translucent copy of Goku it began to turn a grayish-green and brown. The arms and legs began to swell to over twice the original size. It’s face began to melt until the skull bones were showing. His eyes turned bright red and it began to let out guttural moans.

“Vegeta help!”

Vegeta wasted no time and stood behind the ghost, opening the container pulling him in instantly. The ghost made a horrifying scream as he was sucked in. Goku no longer struggling against another fell forward and threw Vegeta down under him by sheer force.

Vegeta sputtered as Goku lay on top of him. Goku recovered himself slightly. He looked at Vegeta. Vegeta didn’t like whatever registered to Goku while he stared at him. Goku leaned forward and Vegeta’s breath hitched. Their lips were almost touching. Vegeta closed his eyes expecting Goku’s lips to meet his but the contact never came. He opened his eyes to see Goku hadn’t moved.

“You need to close that up or he’ll just come right back out.”

When he spoke his lips ghosted his, causing his spine to tingle. Vegeta was so lost in the electrifying sparks that he couldn’t make sense of his words. Goku pulled back enough to find the container and put in the code to lock it. 

He turned back to Vegeta who was red in the face and still staring intently at his lips. He leaned down and kissed Vegeta chastely on his cheek before getting up. He held out his hand and helped Vegeta up. Vegeta walked out of the room in a daze. 

Goku put the container holding the ghost in its designated place and laid down on top of his blankets. One day Vegeta would admit his feelings, and after today he felt like that day was coming very soon. He’d have to thank Bulma for the leather outfit, and see what else she had handy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kakavege week to all!


End file.
